custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Listening to Different Sounds (SuperMalechi's version)
Listening to Different Sounds is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode that aired in Janurary 4, 1995. It was the second episode of a mini season to promote Season 3. Plot Barney, B.J and the kids listen to different sounds. While they listen to them they learn something about that sound too. They even make silly sounds! Cast *Barney *B.J. *Michael *Carlos *Kathy *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #Five Senses Song #Listen #The Airplane Song #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Popcorn Song #Silly Sounds #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Everyone is Special #I Love You Locations *Playground (It's a Beautiful Day, Five Senses Song, Listen and Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck) *School Classroom (The Airplane Song, The Popcorn Song, Silly Sounds and Indoor-Outdoor Voices) *Treehouse (Everyone is Special and I Love You) *Treehouse Balcony Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Gone Fishing!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *This episode uses stock musical arrangements and background music from Season 2 episodes and home videos, even Barney's Musical Magical Adventure, Barney Makes Different Movies and more of Season 1 home videos. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 2", with Barney's vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" (Pitch +2 for the first verse and normal-pitched for the second verse, same speed as Season 2's version), except they are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, BJ's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except they are mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, and the kids' vocals from "Season 2". *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "Barney Makes Different Movies" (when the kids arrive at the playground) is used. *After "It's a Beautiful Day, the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time that the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure" (when Min arrives with the Barney doll) is used. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" (when Barney says "My, my, what a welcome!", and then the kids say "Hi Barney" and hug him). *Before "The Senses Song", when BJ arrives through the school gate and says "Hi everybody! What's going on?!", the sound clip is the same one from "Barney Safety". *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha) is used. *Michael wore the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe".. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "I Can Be A Firefighter". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *After Barney comes to life, first, Tosha and Kathy say "Barney!", then Michael and Carlos say "Barney!". *When Tosha says "Barney!", the sound clip is from the Barney segment from Kids For Character. *When Kathy says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Are We There Yet?". *When Michael says "Barney!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice *When Carlos says "Barney!", the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was pitched down to -1. *Before the song The Popcorn Song, Barney tells BJ, and the kids that we can have some fresh popcorn, and he uses his magic to have a popcorn popper machine with popping popcorn sounds, and bags of popcorn on it. *After the "I Love You" song, when BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, the music from "Having Tens of Fun" (when Barney and the kids are opening a surprise about a rhyme that Mr. Tenagain wrote) is used. *After BJ leaves to sparkle and disappear, when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, and the Barney doll (who's sitting on the table) winks), the music from "Stop, Look and Be Safe" (when the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the playground, and the Barney doll winks) is used. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the song It's a Beautiful Day, the kids laugh) *Tosha: It's fun to play outside on a beautiful day. *Carlos: And even though It's a beautiful sunny day outside, We can listen to some sounds around here. Now come on everybody! Let's listen! *(the kids start to listen with their ears, and Barney's voice on the Barney doll is heard) *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Can I play too? *Michael: Hmmm. I wonder who said that. *Carlos: It sounds like...Barney! *Barney: (as he comes to life) You were right Carlos! *Tosha and Kathy: Barney! (they run to hug him) *Michael and Carlos: Barney! (they also run to hug him, and all hug him)